Anything for love
by KirinRyuu
Summary: How far will you go for the one you love?
1. prologue

**SORRY FOR THE PREVIOUS READER'S BUT I DECIDED TO REEDO THE STORY WHEN I DISCOVERED A FEW MISTAKES, ALSO TO EXPLAIN SOME OPEN PARTS, DON´T WORRY I´LL CONTINUE WRITING THE STORY **

**FIRST A FEW WARNINGS AND WORDS FROM ME:**

**THIS STORY IS YAOI OR BOYXBOY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PLEASE DON´T READ IT**

**I DON´T OWN THE JUNJOU ROMANTICA CHARACTERS, ONLY THE ONES I CREATED **

**AFTER THIS, LET THE STORY BEGIN....**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_How much will you be willing to suffer f__or the person you love the most? _

_Will you be able to live with him or her knowing that your feelings will never be returned? _

_Can you stand the pain of knowing that person is being happy with someone else and that never will be aware of your existence?_


	2. how did I meet Takahiro

**HI THERE, THIS IS THE NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE, PLEASE EXCUSE ME IF YOU HAD ALREADY READ IT.**

* * *

Usami Akihiko had always felt strong feelings for his best friend Takahiro, it started with a simple "do you want to be my friend?" that´s how Akihiko began to hang out with Takahiro, because he was always alone in class or in the school campus, except for his childhood friend Hiroki, but since the last one had told him about being a teacher´s assistant, he almost never saw him.

Since he was always alone when he was little, he didn´t really mind it, that way he could have more free time to write his stories and then make Hiroki the one in charge of correcting them, this was the best way to fell free without hurting someone, once he sat down to write he could forget about the whole world and pretend to be one of the characters.

This was how one day Takahiro had found him when he was looking in the garden for his house keys, at first he just received the –get-the-hell-out-of-here glance from Akihiko, and running away muttering about how strange the guy was. After asking some of his friends who this guy was, they told him that he was Usami Akihiko and was currently studying law, he was also one of the best students, and a very rich one to, cause he was one of the Usami corporation heirs, the other one was his half-brother Haruhiko that was 3 years older than him and already working at his father´s corporation.

"Ohh" Takahiro said, so that´s it, he is the youngest brother; maybe if I get him to talk to me we can be friends, not really minding if the guy was rich or not, he had seen something close to loneliness the first time he saw him in the garden.

For several days he tried to approach Akihiko, trying to bring up a friendly conversation, he has discovered that his only friend seem to be Kamijou Hiroki, one of the most feared students of the campus because of his changing and explosive temper. But once the last one saw him coming he began suspecting, maybe this guy was also behind him to be one of his "friends" just to gain popularity and money like many others did. That's why he always managed to disappear, since he had refused to be near Takahiro and he just wanted to be alone to continue writing the last story he had began to develop and wanted to have it on paper before the idea disappeared.

After 2 weeks this hide and seek game tired Akihiko so he decided to end it before getting insane, that afternoon while he was writing a law book for a homework, once he saw Takahiro coming over he got up and asked him directly:

- What do you want? Cause I´m tired of you chasing me through the whole school.

- "I just want to be your friend."

- Why? Do you also want money?

-"No, I just want to be friends, because you are always alone and you seem to be a nice guy, that´s all."

- And how do you know me? ; You don´t even have the same classes as me,

-That´s right but I´ve been asking around, so that´s how I got some details about you, so… Can we be friends?

After thinking it for a while, Akihiko finally said "ok, let's be friends, but if you ever betray me you´ll be sorry. _He only received as answer a smile from Takahiro._ By the way what class are you in?

After that talk, they really became friends and also when Hiroki was available he hanged up with them, while the three shared their school experiences, and by that time, Akihiko realized that he had fallen in love with Takahiro, Hiroki on the other side after denying his own feelings for a long time, noted this change in Akihiko and started getting distant to avoid being hurt, cause he also loved his friend.

Some months later Takahiro skipped school for over two weeks making Akihiko worry, and when he finally returned he told him he had to leave school because his parents had died in a car accident leaving him alone with his little brother Misaki, who was in junior school and Takahiro still saw him as a baby.

-So you´re quitting school? Akihiko said,

-yes, now I´ll start looking for a job so Misaki can stay with me instead of going to a foster house, he doesn't want to be separated from me, I understand that because the rest of the family doesn´t care for us, I´m his last family member and want to be next to him; plus he's been feeling guilty and saying he made our parents die,

- ok, but remember I´m your friend "if only you realized my feeling for you" He thought, so whenever you need help, just ask me, you won´t be bothering me.

-I´ll try to, I´ll call you when I have a job, for the meanwhile Misaki will continue attending school, until the course ends, luckily for us this one was completely covered.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY, PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKED THE STORY, REMEMBER I DON´T OWN JR OR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**KIRIN RYUU**


	3. I'd run right into hell and back

**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR THE CHARACTERS, NOW PLEASE READ AND ENJOY....**

* * *

As the years passed, Takahiro started relaying more and more on Akihiko mostly for his little brother and his school projects, never realizing his friend's true feelings, while Hiroki became more and more sad seeing how his friend had his heart broken and he was unable to confess his feelings for fear of being rejected and because of his selfish pride.

The final blow for them, was when Takahiro told them about his girlfriend, and that he was really happy with her; this made Akihiko´s heart pieces and Hiroki seeing this, tried to make him know his feelings, realizing later that no matter what, Akihiko will never love him, only having Takahiro in his heart; this resulted in them finally not talking almost at all.

After becoming a famous novelist, Akihiko moved to a penthouse, where he was most of the time and occasionally going to the M University to visit Hiroki and ask him to read and check some of his novels, both of them had changed and they weren't as close as when they became friends, for Hiroki this was mostly uncomfortable because he still loved Akihiko and seeing him made him feel guilty after what happened between them.

On the other side, Akihiko always felt and hopped that if some day Takahiro realized his feelings he could make him happy no matter what his family thought, but this was always one-sided love cause Takahiro really loved his girlfriend and was spacing out thinking about her all the time, so he was constantly living in a continuous state of pain and sadness, this was reflected in his novels.

Some months later Takahiro was in his house looking very disappointed,

-what happened? Did you lose your job? He said as he sipped his cup of coffee,

-no, I'm doing fine there, the main problem now is Misaki,

-what? Did he become a delinquent or something like that?

-No, but lately he seems to be getting low notes in his classes I´m worried because If he fails he won´t even be able to pass the university entrance exams,

-so what does that has to do with me?

-I… I… was wondering… if youuu, you

-come on Takahiro just say it, you're my friend remember? _He said hiding his feelings by showing a friend's mask._

-yeah you're right; I was wondering if you could tutor Misaki so he can improve his grades, he´s been about to flunk some of them, and , like you always got very good notes, and since Hiroki is always busy, you´re my only hope.

-ok, let´s see what I can do for him, I expect him to be at least one quarter of intelligent as you...

-don´t joke he´ll be doing fine, thanks sorry about not having too much time to visit, I got to be going, my work calls.

-ok see you later around, bye.

After Takahiro left his house he sighed, now what? He really loved Takahiro and didn't want to take care of his young brother, he had hoped that his friend had come for something else, "_you really love him, don´t you? But will you be able to make him happy? Will he still be at your side when he discovers your past? Will you tell him the truth?" _this thoughts ran down from his head to his heart as he felt how it ached; he knew deep down that if someone discovered his past, he will be alone again…and then he will return to that hell that he called loneliness and fear, he would probably sink in the darkness and nobody will come to safe him, if he had succeeded the first time, it was thanks to Hiroki because he was there with him, but now… who will stop him?

* * *

_**CURIOUS?? WELL THEN REVIEW AND COMMENT, ALSO IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN I´LL BE ACCEPTING SUGGESTIONS **_

**_REMEMBER YOU CAN SEND ME AN E-MAIL IF YOU DON´T WANT TO SEND THE REVIEW OR IF YOU FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE THAT WAY_**

_**SORRY IF THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT, I´LL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER....**_

**_KIRIN RYUU_**


	4. Slaying the dreamer

**HI THERE AGAIN, SORRY IF I DISSAPOINTED YOU, BUT I WANT THIS STORY TO BE REALLY GOOD, SO I´M WORKING HARD **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE ONES I CREATED **

**READ AND ENJOY....**

* * *

-Misaki!!

A guy´s voice said, but Misaki didn´t heard him because the students made to much noise as he walked through the school corridors to his locker so when the guy finally cached up with him, touching his shoulder he turned around surprised.

-hey Misaki wait, where are you going? We still have gym class.

-huh? Kuro? What are you doing here? _Kuro had been Misaki's friend since he started high school _

- Misaki, I´ve been screaming to you for about 5 minutes where are you going? You still have gym class left... did you forgot it?

- Gym? Ahh right, sorry let´s go or we'll be late, thanks for reminding me.

-jajaja you´ll never change, ok let´s go

In gym class…

Ok everybody; listen carefully, because I will just say this once:

_The game we'll be playing today is volleyball so you´ll be forming teams of five, after you're complete come to me and give me the team's name and your names, we'll be having matches between the teams for the whole month so be careful and try not to get injured, the best team will get a reward, so I expect the best from you. Now go on, let´s work._

-Misaki, come and join us,

-thanks Kuro, if it weren't for you my life would be even more miserable, since my parents death the rest of the student had been looking at me like some kind of disease, they just talk to me the necessary,

-don't say that maybe it´s because they don't understand and share the pain you feel and don't know how to comfort you, everything will be back to normal in a few weeks,

-thanks, now let´s go and beat the other teams.

-jajaja ok, let´s go Misaki.

_After the class ended Misaki went to the gym__'s locker room showers to get clean and prepared to go home, the day hade been good, even if some of his friends rejected him, he knew somehow that they will never see him in the same way as before and that really hurt, he wasn´t a bad boy, he had just lost his parents, why did they blame him? Was it really his fault? Maybe If they hadn´t rushed home they will still be alive._

_As he was stepping out of the showers to get his schoolbag and leave the lockers he noticed the gang of Yoru__, standing next to his locker, so he couldn´t pick his bag he immediately froze, this couldn´t be good, they were a bunch of guys that liked to hurt others even for small matters, Yoru being the tallest and strongest of the gang had became the chief of the others after the previous one had graduated, even the professors turned away from them to avoid trouble, rumors said he had connections with the director who also let them do as they wished; so whenever a student was hurt by them the school made it look like an "accident"; making only and exception at Kamijou the Devil, he was the only teacher who had dared to confront Yoru's gang and even punish them, he had even beated them when they had decided a punishment for him after getting in their business, although they didn´t really expected the teacher to be able to confront five of them, after that they tried to avoid the Devil, and making sure their victims kept silent._

-Hi Misaki we haven´t seen each other in a while, how have you been? Rumors said that now you're and orphan and that your brother quitted school to get a job, so my group and I where wondering how are you paying school? Have you been doing "special favors" to the teachers? Or did your parents just decided to suicide seeing just how a burden you were, maybe you shouldn´t have been born… poor losers, dying like that what a waste.

_Misaki had been quietly listening to all of this while he processed the words that Yoru was saying,__ "who did he think he was to talk about his family like that?" and made a big effort to stop himself from getting mad, deep down he knew that once he was really mad, very bad things happened, always keeping this a secret, nobody except his family knew about it; that was one of the reasons why his parents tried hard to be at his side, they were the only ones that could control him, great part of his dreams never became real for this, even his brother avoided getting mad with no reason, but this was to much, he was okay with getting insulted, but hearing how his parents were being insulted by someone who didn´t knew them was annoying, so making one last effort he blurted out this words:_

-stop it!!! Don´t keep saying anything else, you don´t want to make me angry "_please stop it, I don't want to hurt you"_

-jajaja did you hear that guys, this little sissy is telling me to shut up, what do you think? Should we punish him?

-yeah let´s beat him until he remembers who the boss is…

_While this conversation happened, Misaki was having a battle with his own dark self the one who made Misaki change to the point no one recognized him "stop, you don´t need to get out, I can handle things myself, go back, NO don´t"_

_A sudden punch in the wall coming from Misaki´s hand; made the gang members turn to face him, they saw a fine line of blood spilling from the boy´s hand and landing in the floor, his head was down and the brown hair covered his face, they didn´t know what to say, until Yoru spoke:_

-ho so this is how it´s going to be, you'll resist, ok let's have fun; do you seriously think that you can win against me? Then bring it on,

_However they flinched when a deep and rough voice came out of Misaki,_

_-_you'll be sorry for making me mad….

* * *

**WELL NOW, I LEFT IT ON THE MOST INTERESTING PART DIDN´T I?**

**SO I´LL BE WAITNG FOR YOUR REVIEW, COMMENTS OR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME.... **

**LET´S SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE THIS OUT:**

What will Yoru do to Misaki? Is Misaki really okay? Who is the one who tried to control Misaki´s body?

**KIRIN RYUU**


	5. The power of one

_**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALREADY NOW THE DISCLAIMER SO THIS WILL BE RESUMED IN A SIMPLE PHRASE:**_

**_READ AND ENJOY...._**

* * *

**_From the previous chapter: -_you'll be sorry for making me mad….**

_Yoru felt a cold shiver running down his body as he saw Misaki´s face lifting, his green eyes normally brilliant had becomed a deep shadow of green, his face had made an evil smirk that gave them chills, he saw how Misaki began walking forward and when he had him in front of him he said:_

-so you think I can't win against you? _And_ _letting an evil and sarcastic laugh he continued_, ok I´ll bring it on as you said, you shouldn't be insulting people, that´s why I´ll punish you…

_Once he said that he punched Yoru in the face, as he saw him fall he turned to the rest of the band that had surrounded him so they could attack him once they got the chance, smirking again Misaki moved toward the nearest guy kicking him in the stomach, another one tried to punch him in the same way but he turned just in time to hold his wrist and sprained it, the guy fell yelling in pain, one tried to attack him with a knife he had disguised in his jacket, Misaki avoided it and then proceeded to grab it, making a subtle scrape in his face; the rest seeing that they couldn't win against him ran out of the lockers, leaving only Yoru._

_He tried to get up and got kicked in the stomach, the ribs, legs and all possible places. He pinned Yoru to the floor and sitting in his stomach punched him breaking his nose, covering his own face and clothes in blood. _

_Yoru tried to defend himself but was powerless from Misaki´s attacks, almost on the verge of getting unconscious, Misaki grabbed him by the collar of the uniform sweater and picked him, then he whispered in Yoru's ear:_

-try touching or making me mad again and you won´t live to tell it, _and then he tossed him aside and picked his backpack, going out the lockers room._

_Some minutes later, when Kuro entered the lockers expecting to pick up Misaki, he saw blood on the floor and Yoru laying unconscious in the floor, not minding that he was the school´s nightmare he picked him up and carried him to the __infirmary to be treated. After leaving him in the doctor´s care he went to find Misaki, hopping the brown haired could tell him what had happened there._

_He searched on the entire campus but couldn´t find him, how was he supposed to help Misaki if he was hurt if he couldn´t find him, no he was sure his friend was round somewhere, definitely he would find him, glancing at his watch he rushed to the cafeteria, it was lunch time so Misaki will be there, he never skipped meals._

_As he entered the cafeteria he looked in all directions in case he had missed his friend, not seeing him there he went over to the food area; again nothing, that was really odd, in the whole time he had know the brown-haired, he could always predict his movements, so he decided to head next to the library._

_At the same time…_

_Misaki was running he needed to get home, tell his brother, but first he needed to calm down, nothing will change even if he got tired of running the damage was already done, he had punched and beaten the toughest guy in the whole school. After Yoru recovered he'll surely make him pay for that, and he needed to be prepared, ad he turned in the last street before his house he stopped. There was a red car in front of his door, which meant that someone was with his brother, but who? And how could he enter the house when he had blood spatters in his clothes._

_Maybe it was this Akihiko guy his brother´s university friend he had talked a lot about him before leaving school. Deciding not to be seen in this agitated state Misaki walked back to a nearby alley to wait until the red sports car was no longer there, unfortunately he didn´t notice the second guy that was already in the alley, it was to late the man grabbed him by the arm and turning him to face him he said:_

-well, it seems like I´ve got a good prize here, don´t worry I won't hurt you, jajaja too much. We just need to clean you up, seems you´ve been playing with ketchup. _In Misaki's head: is this guy an idiot? Can´t he see this is blood? And then he said: _

-leave me alone, I don´t have any money or valuable things

-who said anything about that? I'll keep you and then sell you in the black market, since you seem to be a cutie under all that filth. I'll be able to get a huge amount of money, more than you can pay.

-no, let me go, _he repeated as he struggled to get free, but the man's grip was too strong and he couldn't get free._

-dammed brat, stop moving or else I'll have to take extreme measures, _not again Misaki thought. I can´t loose control again, if this happens it will be worse, what can I do? My house is very close; but If I go there this guy will know where I live, plus my brother´s life will be in danger; I don´t want to be a burden for him again, on the other side this guy will hurt me, somebody help me…_

_(In Misaki´s head) "You want help? You know you just need to call me" "no, even if you're strong I can't let you free again" "stubborn kid, do you think you can make it on your own? Fine, but then don't come later begging me"_

-so finally you decided to cooperate, fine for me, now let´s get moving brat.

_He pulled Misaki's arm again to make him move, seeing this didn´t work he got mad and punched him In the face, Misaki didn´t seem to be reacting so he got another punch falling in the alley´s entrance, this made him react,_

_(In Misaki´s head) "Oh no, this guy is to strong, my body is really tired, I can't move" "ready to let me out?" "Seems, that I have no choice… this boy won´t let me out by saying please, I'll have to do this on my own, sorry kid I told you" "what? NO!!!!!!! Stop!!!!"_

_The man saw how the boy got up with some trouble, but something was really wrong, it was a bad feeling. They boy seemed to have a darker aura surrounding him, his face expression had changed, instead of showing fear his eyes where darker and his gaze cold, lips curled up making an evil smirk, fists clenched, like another person, better to run before he got in serious trouble, he could always find some other boy to take. Plus now seeing it more clearly that wasn´t ketchup but blood; who the hell was this boy really?_

-where do you think that are you going? I never told you that you were free to leave, come on let's have some fun, I haven't enjoyed a good fight since a long time, maybe you can help me…

-no way, I'm leaving you got lucky this time kid.

-oh, bad luck; seems like I'll be bored again, _he said in a sarcastic tone._

_Turning quickly he punched the man making him fall, then he kicked him in the ribs, he backed up a bit to breath, the boy's stamina wasn't to good plus he was tired, the man got up and tried punching him in the face, he dodged it and returned the punch blood splattered across my face, while the man hold his nose, too bad I had broken it jajaja who cares, I continued punching him until I was satisfied, then I slipped to the floor and everything went dark…_

* * *

**SORRY, SORRY THIS CHAPTERS ARE BEING TO SHORT BUT AT THE SAME TIME THIS MAKES IT MORE INTERESTING DON´T YOU THINK???**

**SO IF I REACH AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS I´LL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**THANKS TO THE ONES THAT ALREADY LEFT REVIEWS BEFORE THIS CHANGES I HOPE PART OF THE CURIOUSITY WAS SATISFIED, DON´T WORRY KURO AND YORU WILL GET A CHANCE TO DESCRIBE HOW THEY LOOK SOON....**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, COMMENT, SUGGEST OR ANYTHING ELSE **

**KIRIN RYUU :3**


	6. Sometimes it won t come easy

_**HI TO ALL OF MY READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON BUT WELL I HAD SOME PROBLEMS WITH THIS CHAPTER **_

_**BEFORE YOU READ HERE'S AN IMPORTANT NOTE: I CHANGED SOME THINGS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS SO IF YOU HAD ALREADY RED THEM, PLEASE CHECK THEM AGAIN **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA THE MANGA OR ANIME ONLY MY INVENTED CHARACTERS **_

_**SO...................... ARE YOU READY???????????????**_

* * *

Back at school:

_not finding Misaki, Kuro returned to the infirmary´s office hopping to find Yoru awake, and get a confession out of him; what he saw after entering the room; was that not only Yoru was there,_

_about five more guys ere being treated and giving their backs to him. _

_Once they turned around he recognized them as the rest of Yoru's group; all of them where hurt badly, one had a cast surrounding his arm, the rest had purple marks and small cuts. Fearing the _

_worst, he approached the doctor and asked him if Misaki had been there._

-no, he hasn´t been here, but of what this boys have told me, Misaki got into a fight with them, they swear he attacked them with no reason. But knowing them, I didn't believe it. My

theory is that they tried to attack Misaki all at the same time, hurt each other and maybe in that time Misaki could escape, or at least is less injured than them.

- do you think Misaki might be near the school? Because as I told you earlier, I found Yoru alone in the locker´s room, so if Misaki escaped who attacked this guy?

- I don´t know but this is getting more and more strange, we are supposing Misaki was hurt, so why didn´t he came here first?

- Maybe he didn't want to be followed by these guys, since they are always causing trouble. I really hope he is okay.

_In Misaki's house and at the same time Misaki was being attacked:_

_Takahiro was talking to Akihiko about the details of the subjects in which Misaki was weaker so they could schedule in a better way the tutoring sessions the teen will be having, and how many _

_days he had left before the next exams._

_-_so Akihiko are you alright with teaching Misaki English on Mondays since he has English class the rest of the week?

-fine by me, just give me the guide to see what he is being teached, and what exam has the worst note, I'll start from there,

-okay, let´s see, next is math and he has class Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday, so Mondays and Thursdays could be for math,

-that´s all the subject he needs to be taught?

-so far yes, I'm waiting for this second term results, after that I'll see what other tutoring he needs

_Ringggggggg, ringggggggggg, ringgggggggggggg,_

-Takahiro, I think tour phone is ringing;

-what? Oh yes the phone, excuse me for a while.

_Takahiro picked up the phone while turning to see the clock; wondering who could be calling. Hello? Is this Takahiro Takahashi's residence? Yes, he is speaking, who is this? Sorry to bother you but _

_we're calling from R high school, it seem that Misaki has gotten in trouble, apparently some boys where involved in a fight with him, they are at the school´s doctor and Mr. Takahashi has not _

_appeared yet, where wondering if he is home. He needs to come and report what happened so we can take the correct actions and establish the punishments. If you happen to see him, please _

_give him the message .Ok, thank you for informing me. Good bye._

_After hanging up the phone he had gotten pale and began to shake like mad, Akihiko seeing him like this went to the kitchen to get a glass of water so he could take some and then tell him what _

_was happening that mad him act like this._

_He turned to face Akihiko and said:_

-I´m sorry to bother you, but I need to go and find my brother, he might be in trouble.

_Not waiting for an answer he grabbed his house keys and putting his shoes and coat he left. Seeing that he had nothing to do in Takahiro's house, he scribbled a note saying he would be going _

_back to his house, if he needed something he could always call him. He went out the house closing the door. _

_As he was walking to his car, a shining object in the nearby alley caught his attention; curious he went there, the object seemed to be a set of keys and attached to an end was a little bunny key _

_ring. He recognized it, because last Christmas he has given Takahiro one and another for his little brother. "This are Misaki's keys, he must be near, maybe I should check the alley" going into it he _

_saw two bodies lying one was smaller than the other. First he approached the biggest one and saw that it was a tall man that had been beaten really bad, blood poured from his face and he was _

_barely breathing; he took out his cell phone and called an ambulance. While waiting he kneeled next to the smallest one but couldn´t recognize him because dirt and blood covered his features. He _

_carried him to a lighter space and once he saw his face a surprised gasp escaped from his lips, he was Misaki. _

_Once the ambulance arrived, he made sure the man was taken to the hospital, when they offered to take the boy he told them it was unnecessary, he had only fainted from the shock, and he also _

_needed to contact the boy´s family refusing to reveal his identity. They promised to call back when the man had been treated to find out what had happened._

"_I must take him to his house, after that I'll call Takahiro so that he can come back and see Misaki" As he got closer to the door he pulled out with a bit of effort the keys and opened the door. _

_He carried the boy upstairs and opened his bedroom door, and then he laid him on the bed. Done that he went to the bathroom to get a towel or a cloth as some medicines to cure the boy´s _

_wounds; putting all in the bed´s night table he cleaned first Misaki's face, and applied the medicines, the boy moved uncomfortable and started to struggle and shouting NO!!! Go away!!! You're _

_hurting me, please somebody help me!!!! NO!!! You won´t go out!!! Once sleep overcame him again and Akihiko finished cleaning his wounds, he sat in the nearby chair that was next to the _

_boy´s desk and texted Takahiro to come back._

_Two hours later he heard Takahiro's keys in the door and footsteps coming quickly to the room. The door opened with a loud bang as the older brother shouted and looking really mad:_

-is Misaki here? Do you know what happened?

-calm down Takahiro, I found him in the nearby alley, fainted I don´t know what happened I'm still waiting for him to wake up.

- I WON´T CALM DOWN, I JUST GOT BACK FROM HIS SCHOOL, HE MADE A REALLY BAD MESS, THE DIRECTOR TOLD ME HE SENT 5 CLASSMATES TO THE DOCTOR, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE

RELAXED? FOR GOD´S SAKE FIVE!!! NOT ONE BUT FIVE!!! IF THEIR CONDITION GETS WORSE MISAKI MIGHT BE EXPELLED. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD HAS IT BEEN TO ME? IT´S NOT EASY

TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!!!!

_Takahiro's screams had woken Misaki some time ago, and upon hearing the last words he opened his eyes in pain, and deception, so he was a burden for his brother huh? Then he should have _

_sent him to a foster home maybe that way he would have finished school even if he had a part-time job. __On the other hand Akihiko could only stare at Takahiro, he wasn´t really meaning that _

_right? He always talked about how much he loved his brother, why this sudden change? A little movement on the bed told him that Misaki was awake and had heard everything pain showed in his _

_emerald eyes._

-Takahiro, stop this right now or you'll regret it later,

-NO I WON'T, THIS IS HOW I´VE BEEN FEELING SINCE SOME TIME AGO

-then it´s true, _Misaki's voice said as he slipped out of the bed and standing next to it, his brother turned around to face him and once he saw that Misaki was up he went to him and slapped him _

_in the right cheek leaving a very big and red mark. Misaki staggered a bit by the force of the blow but remained silent and faced his brother, with shock._

-WHY DID YOU HIT THEM? YOU SHOULDN´T HAVE, NOW YOU'RE FACING EXPULSION, DID HE DO IT FOR FUN? ANSWER ME!!!!!! DID YOU LET HIM COME OUT?

-Nii-chan, I didn't start the fight, _Misaki tried to explain but was interrupted again by Takahiro,_

_- _I DON´T WANT TO HEAR YOU, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER BUT A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD,

-FINE I'LL LEAVE BUT YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!!!!!!!

_Misaki went around the room picking his few things, because he really never wanted to many things, it was easier to replace them than having a lot and not using them. Once he got his entire _

_belongings he grabbed his keys and walked through the door slamming it. He walked all the way to a nearby park to sit and think were he could go, Akihiko saw all this and then turned to confront _

_what he called his "best friend"_

-what was that about? What do you mean by letting him out?

_Takahiro sighed and more calmed took seat in the bed, it all started when Misaki was like 4 years old, I took him with me to the park and when he got thirsty I went to buy some water for him. _

_Since he was so calm I never thought something could happen to him, and left him in the sand box with two more kids. But when I came back he wasn´t there, and the other kids were also gone. _

_I looked for him on the whole park but didn´t found him. I ran home and told mom and dad about it, they called the police, I felt so guilty for leaving him there, they told me it wasn´t my fault, _

_they found Misaki the next day in a nearby alley completely covered in blood and shaking, they also found the bodies of the guys that had kidnapped him. _

_They took Misaki to the hospital in case he had been injured, later a detective came to the hospital and called us, he told mom and dad that the bodies where from the son´s of some Yakuza gang _

_leader, that was very dangerous, also the cause of dead was several cuts, loss of blood and bruises that where made by someone very strong but small._

_The doctor attending Misaki came with his results and showed us that he had received some kind of unknown drug, and didn´t recognized the ingredients, this could be dangerous for him, so we _

_let his in the hospital so they could check if it had secondary effects. _

_The next day when we entered the room Misaki was awake and staring at the window, but his eyes where darker, he seemed different from his usual self. A nurse told us that when he awoke he _

_screamed with a different voice and tried to get rid of the medicines he had on the arm. They guessed Misaki had developed a kind of second self that protected him, but that was never proved, _

_eventually he came back home and started acting normal again so we forgot that. A boy at school made him mad and got hurt in the process we saw how the second self controlled Misaki, when _

_he went back to normal again, we made him swear that no matter what he wouldn´t fight in school, until today he never showed that personality again._

-Then you should have listened to him,

-No, the second self can´t be controlled, unless Misaki does it, maybe he was in a bad mood and took it against those guys…

-fine, then I'll be going, call me when you return to be my friend and not a stubborn guy that can face reality.

* * *

**JAJAJA WELL THIS IS IT!!!!!!!!! ALSO I LEFT A BIT MORE OF SPACE BETWEEN LINES TO MAKE THE READING EASIER IF YOU DON´T LIKE IT TELL ME**

**REMEMBER THAT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS TO KEEP ME HAPPY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SO......... REVIEW, COMMENT, SUGGEST; WHATEVER YOU WANT, EVEN TO SAY HI.... IF YOU DON´T WANT EVERYONE TO SEE YOUR REVIEW YOU CAN SEND ME AN E-MAIL, I'LL **

**SEE WHAT I CAN DO **

**AND THANKS TO THE ONES THAT ALREADY SENT REVIEWS......**

**UNTIL THE NEXT TIME**

**KIRIN RYUU :3**


	7. past seekers

_ **hi there!1 Kirin Ryuu is back! sorry for the reall long update but here I am... I expect to update sooner (or at least every month) but since I´m trying to create a good story this may take time...**_

**_so without more interruptions I leave chapter 7 and remember this is only a fic, nothing else is mine unless I say it _**

* * *

_In the park situated a few streets of Takahiro´s house, Misaki had decided to stop, he had been running since he didn´t want to be near his brother, sitting on a bench he saw the little kids playing and having fun, how he wished to go back in the past, maybe if that day he had accompanied Takahiro for the water that man wouldn't have taken him and nothing like this would happen._

_He only remembered waking up in a strange place after being hit strongly in the head; a man he didn´t know was talking to himself about a project he had on mind based on certain types of blood and physical characteristics, he tried to escape but the man had syringe and injected him. He passed out after that he was talking to someone in his mind, he was in a dark room were the only furniture was a big mirror reflecting him but in a different way, the reflection showed him with cruel expressions and cold eyes, he spoke to the reflection and that Misaki answered that he was like his hidden strength that common people had but always asleep, it could be describes as a sixth sense, this "thing" trapped him promising to help him escape, after some time this second Misaki came back and told him that everything was okay, he could escape now, but the thing that scared him even more was when he discovered that the man attacking him was on the floor and he couldn´t even remember how that happened, he could only remember he wandered in the house looking for help…_

_Flashback:_

_The little Misaki regained consciousness, and trying to calm himself saw the man that had hurted him lying on the floor; blood coming out his head. After making sure the man wouldn't go after him, he searched the rest of the house to see if he could find a map or something to get the exact ubication._

_It was a two floor construction, the basement of course was equipped as a laboratory, he had made sure the door was completely locked in case the man woke up, the first floor had a kitchen, the living room and a office, a small ladder connected it with the second floor. Upstairs, Misaki found two complete bathrooms next to the two master bedrooms. There were also two more rooms at the end completely locked, his efforts to open then hopping to find something useful didn't work; making him wonder if someone else lived there. After knocking the doors without answer, he went into the closest bedroom unlocked and searched the closet to find some clothes because the previous ones were dirty and had been ripped in most places._

_Almost at the bottom he found a medium sized jersey that covered him almost completely, not caring that his pants had a few tears. He also found a small backpack with some cash, seeing he had almost all the things he needed his next stop in the house was the kitchen, he found water bottles and some cold sandwiches in the fridge, probably the man had made them thinking he wouldn´t be able to go out since he had him there. Once his bag was full with the necessary supplies he left the house following the small dirt path marked in the road, tress covered great part of the sky making it hard for him, he tripped a few times but continued, he was sure that sooner or later he will reach the main road and if he was lucky enough a car or the police would see him. The last ones were very common because of the accidents that happened, keeping a straight schedule of rounds. _

_Night approached quickly so he went near the biggest tree and sat down to eat and rest cause tomorrow once the sun came out he will continue, and will avoid getting lost, this was his only chance to escape from that man and he wouldn´t waste it. _

_Feeling the sun in his face, little Misaki woke up and continued after having a quick breakfast with the remaining food, he felt really tired and dirty but the will to see his family again was stronger. _

_Reaching the main road, he continue walking in the city direction, a police car passing by had spotted him and since the family had already made the declaration of disappearance at the station, they recognized the boy as Misaki Takahashi, the one that was disappeared. _

_They made him go into the back seat of the car to check if he was alright, since he looked really bad. They told him they will take him to the hospital and that was his last memory…a nurse told him later what happened after that:_

_Noticing he was red and sweating continuously they took him to the nearest hospital, by the time they got there the boy had fallen in a coma so he was immediately transferred to an I.C.U where the doctors made several test to find out what he had._

_Taking blood samples from the boy they were able to figure out that he had some kind of drug in his systems that made a negative reaction to the antibiotics commonly used, knowing the only way to save the boy´s live was to use a treatment they had been working on they called the police officers that had brought him, and asked them to contact the boy´s parents._

_Misaki´s mother was in the living room next to the phone waiting for news from his son, so as soon as the phone began ringing she took it and answered:_

_-hello?_

_-is this the Takahashi residence?_

_-yes, this is Akari Takahashi what can I do for you?_

_-We are calling from G hospital; your son was brought here in very bad conditions so we need the parents' permission to administrate him a treatment that may help him_

_-do I have enough time to get there?_

_-we suggest you give us the permission since the condition he presents is getting worse, even a minute can make the difference between living and dying…_

_-ok, for the moment you have my permission to proceed I'll be there soon, thanks for all… hanging the phone she could only notice her trembling hand hopping his little boy would recover…_

_End flashback_

* * *

**TT a really short chapter but at least something and a very good cliffhanger on my opinion so remember you can review or anything e-mail, notes also you can now find on facebook my account the link is on my profile and thanks for your patience **


End file.
